The Gift
by Spades22
Summary: takes place after breaking dawn. Edward and Bella dont work out but Bella does find her true love with Alice. What Happens when a strange vampire gives them something they thought was impossible to happen. WARNING: Yuri/femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's pov**

He was an interesting man; he dressed like he was from the 1920's but his eyes said he was much older. The man approached Alice and I one day when we were walking in the forest. We couldn't understand why we couldn't smell his scent or why we couldn't hear him nor see him, till he made his presence known. He spoke in a soft voice and had a gentle air about him but he sounded so tired. He smiled at the two of us and looked down at our entwined hands.

"I've been waiting for you two. You're the perfect pair too carry my gift" He said as he stepped closer to us.

I gripped Alice's hand tighter and pulled her closer to me. The man didn't stop coming closer to us, which made the both of tense and growl at him. The man just chuckled and raised his hands.

"I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to give you two a gift. From what I hear, you two are precious to the Volturi but you refuse to join them. I find that very honorable and brave, there are not a lot of vampires that turn them down and they don't give up easily. Trust me I'm just about as old as them and they're still trying to hunt me down. You see they want my gift and I'm pretty sure they want it for personal gain. I refused them and now I'm one of their most wanted, but I'm tired of running and I'm tired of this long life. I'm going to give you my ultimate gift, you see it comes with a price that I will pay but you must promise me to never let the Volturi take it." He took a few more steps closer to us.

Alice tilted her head to the side and a confused look came across her face, "Why can't I see what you're going to give us, why is this gift so important, why must it be given to us?" Alice asked as she seemed to tense more at the fact that she couldn't see into the future with this man.

The man chuckled softly before looking at me then towards Alice. "I've been told Bella that you have a very unique power and it's a strong one, you also have a daughter with your ex husband Edward. From what I've been told you're an excellent mother. Alice, you my dear you have a desirable power, a very rare power. I know you have always wanted a family with Bella but it's hard for you when Edward came first. I'm correct, yes."

I moved to go towards the man but I was stopped in my tracks, I turned my head and saw that Alice couldn't move from her spot either. "What do you want from us, how do you know our names, how do you know about my daughter and ex husband." I was starting to panic a little.

The Man walked towards us and grabbed my hand before resting his other one on Alice's stomach. "My gift to you is a new life. A life that you can both call your own, that will have your blood running through them. As I said I am tired of my life and I believe it is time for the world to see a new one. You two are truly in love with each other and your powers can support my gift to you. My gift can and will me very powerful, you must take care of it and not let the Volturi have it. The price I pay is the price of my life; I give to you a gift that seems impossible."

He chanted some words in a language I did not know and his hands glowed in a white light. He smiled as Alice gasped and her eyes got big. He looked at me and smiled again before speaking, "Alice dear you can now see the future again and what I gave you, but you cannot see my gift's future unfortunately, my powers are too strong for you to see that. My gift has nothing of me except for extraordinary powers that not even I know, but he has every ounce of you and Bella. I say good bye and please take care"

The man seemed too disappeared into thin air and the force that held us in place left. I turned to Alice to see that she had tears in her eyes that would never be able to fall. I rested my hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes trying to read them. "Alice, baby what's wrong, what happened."

I soft smile appeared on her face and she took in an unneeded breath before grasping tightly onto my hand and placing it on her stomach. "Bella, I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with your baby. His gift was to give us a child."

It was my turn then to take an unnecessary breath; Alice laughed in joy through her tears and jumped into my arms. A smile broke out on my face as everything started to sink in.

**Alice's pov**

Bella spun me in her arms and kissed me. I looked down into her eyes and broke out into another grin as a vision hit me of what was to come, of Carlisle confirming that I was indeed pregnant. I laughed softly and my mind calmed stopping vision's from bombarding me so that I could take in what was happening. I rested my hands on Bella's face, "Baby we're having a child!" I said to Bella before laughing again in joy.

Bella set me down and slipped her hand into mine, we stared at each other getting lost into our eyes. We had silly grins on our faces and passion running through our eyes. We decided to finish our walk before going back to the house and letting everyone know what has happened. They needed to know because we would need their help in keeping our child safe.

**No one's pov**

Bella and Alice walked into the Cullen's house to find everyone was in the living room waiting already. Bella opened her mouth to speak when Edward roared in anger attacking Bella quickly and lifting her up into the air.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!!!!? HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING I COULD SAY WE WERE ABLE TO DO!!! WHY COULDN'T YOU AND ALICE JUST BE A PHASE!!?"

Edward raised his hand to hit Bella but Emmet and Jasper were able to pull him off. Emmet held onto Edward as Jasper calmed him down. Esme and Rose ran to Bella and helped her up. None of the family was expecting that to happen not even Alice.

Alice growled in anger and walked up to Edward's face and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's time you got over it Edward, even your daughter has accepted Bella and I together. You can't do anything, grow up and be a man. Edward we're having a child and there's nothing you can do about it."

**AN: ok so I know this is a small chapter but this is my first story on fanfiction I usually only write on fictionpress. Let me know what you think of the story, should I continue what should I work on. I love yall's input so don't hold back. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlisle's pov**

My eyes widened a little as Alice's words sunk into my head. Esme and Rose gasped in joy and immediate wrapped Bella and Alice in hugs. I shook my head as Edward tried to break free from Emmet. I nodded my head and Emmet letting him know that he should take Edward outside. I turned back to the girls and smiled, **"Now I know this is exciting but I would like to know how, why, and every other possible detail."** Esme gave me a stern look at my bluntness but she soon gave in and agreed with me.

The girls sat down and looked at each other before Bella started to speak; **"We were just taking our normal walk when this man showed up out of nowhere. We couldn't smell him, hear his steps, or sense his presence. He was a tall man with white hair; he dressed like he was still back in the 1920's but you knew from his eyes he was much older. He didn't give us his name all he said was that he was looking for us and that he had a gift for us."**

Bella looked over at Alice and smiled before resting her hand on Alice's stomach and continuing the events. As Bella spoke you didn't have to be Jasper to feel the joy radiating off of Bella and Alice. My interest peeked when Bella mentioned the man's connection with the Volturi and how he wished that the child never got into their hands, my mind was starting to put things together and the importance of the child became clearer. **"We decided to finish our walk to let things sink before we came back to the house. I was too wrapped up in the situation that I didn't think about shielding Alice's mind away from Edward."** Bella turned to Alice and whispered a soft apology as Alice just nodded her head and smiled softly.

I rested my hand on my chin and spoke softly, **"Claude, the man who came to you was Claude Rustenburg. He is only about a year younger than the Volturi. They've been looking for him for centuries; they have had a pretty price on his head. His gift was unique; he could give back the dead and the immortal special things that they have lost like life and humanity. He could also manipulate peoples bodies, the person could think and have their own thoughts but could not control their body. You have to be very strong in the mind to physically overcome his control, only the Volturi and a few others can do that. The one gift that interested the Volturi the most is that he could give life out of nothing, just thin air, but it came with a price. It would steal a lot of his power and almost kill him. He's only did it once but he just made a human child with no powers. To actually create an immortal child with powers, he would need to chosen people who had a connection like no other and powers of their own to sustain the child; it also required that he gave up his life because without it the child wouldn't survive."**

I stood up and paced a little, thinking before I spoke again. **"If the Volturi gets a hold of this child, there will be no stopping them. This child will have such power that they would do anything to have it in their control. The Volturi must not find out."**

**Edward's pov**

I heard everything that Bella and Carlisle said, I was filled with rage but I knew I would get revenge. Bella and Alice have made me hurt, and now it's time for them to hurt. I stopped struggling with Emmet and looked at him, **"Let me go Emmet I'm not going to do anything, I just need to get away for a while. I can't stay here I need time to think and calm down."** I sighed and put on a stressful look on my face so that Emmet could let me go.

He nodded his head but stood guard so I wouldn't get back into the house. I took off and kept my mind from making a solid decision, I didn't want Alice to know what I was doing. I ran for a while till I stopped by the borderline to the reservation. I knew Alice couldn't see me here which gave me time to make a quick phone call before the pack senses me. I took my cell phone from my pocket and dialed a familiar number. **"Hello Jane, its Edward. It's been a while since we've talked but I'm in a little bit of a rush. Can you put me in a conference call to Aro, Marcus, and Caius please; I have very interesting and important information they need to know."**

**Alice's pov**

I closed my eyes as I felt a little bit of pain run through my stomach then felt a little expansion, **"I think my pregnancy is going to go a little like Bella's."** Carlisle looked at me with wide eyes, **"Did you see that Alice?" **I opened my eyes and smiled softly before taking Bella's hand and resting it on my stomach, **"I felt it; the baby just grew a little. I can't see any visions of the child Carlisle, for some reason I'm completely blocked from know anything about it."**

Carlisle scrunched his eyebrows together in thought, while Esme and Rose turned to each other and smiled before turning back to me and Bella. **"You here that Rose, Alice can't see anything that deals with the child."** Esme said as she gave Rose a look. Rose smiled, **"Mom that means we can through a baby shower and decorate a new baby room without her knowing."** Esme and Rose laughed and rushed off to start planning thing.

Bella sighed and looked at me, "**Mom and rose are going to have too much fun with this aren't they?"** I started laughing at Bella's response and leaned in, planting my lips softly against her's. **"Baby let them have their fun; for once I can have surprises and not know anything about them. Besides it'll be better if they get to do this, it'll give us more time to be alone together and thinking about baby names."** I brought my hand up to my mouth and yawned, I felt extremely tired and I didn't know why.

Bella and Carlisle looked at me with wide eyes before Carlisle spoke, **"I think this baby has more power than we think if they're having this type of affect on a full grown vampire. Bella how about you take Alice up stairs and you two relax. I'm sure it'll be interesting to watch Alice sleep."** Carlisle chuckled and left us to go to his study. I yawned again and turned to Bella; she had a goofy smile on her face before she picked me up in her arms and carried me to our room. She place me on our bed before crawling in next to me, holding me in her arms and whispering; **"We're having a child, Alice. Just you and me."** I snuggled in closer to her, resting my head in the crook of her neck and smiling against her, **"Yes we are my sweet Bella."** With that I fell asleep for the first time I could remember in Bella's arms.

**Bella's pov**

It's been a month since we've met Claude and since Edward left. Nessie didn't take it that hard, she grew closer to me and Alice which was ok with the both of us. She still loved her father but she also told people who asked that Alice was also her parent. Alice loved Nessie like a daughter and the two of them were constantly thinking of names for the baby. They would playfully argue if it was going to be a boy or girl. I was so proud of Nessie that she accepted the chain of events that were changing everyone's lives. She stopped growing finally and was looking the age of 17, her and Jacob were finally dating; of course he was always around and extremely excited of the new baby coming. He said that the child is going to be crazy and loving like Alice, then he would call me boring and tease me like any other best friend.

Alice has grown a lot in one month, she's now at five months pregnancy. I left her today with Esme and Rose so they could take her out shopping while Nessie and I went hunting. We were racing each other through the woods and targeting animals to feed on. Nessie beat me to the first buck, when I caught a brief scent of Edward. I tried tracking his scent but as soon as I started to run off in the direction the smell was coming from, he was gone and the scent vanished. I sighed in confusion before heading back to where Nessie was. I smiled at her while she was feeding and headed off to find another buck.

**Alice's pov**

I headed towards Carlisle's office as Rose and Esme were still doing something's before we went shopping, Bella and Nessie already left. I knock softly on his door, **"Come in Alice".** I stepped in and took in a breath, **"Yes Alice, what is it?"** I looked at him and swallowed before starting, **"The baby, this morning right after Bella left with Nessie I felt a sharp pain. The baby kicked hard and ended up breaking one of my ribs."** Carlisle stood up from his desk as I started again, "I haven't lost any of my vampire powers or strength, I just drink twice the amount of blood as I used to in a day and I actually get tired and go to sleep. This pregnancy is like Bella's except the baby is strong enough to even break a vampire's bone." I gulped and continued, **"Right after the baby kicked, I felt it for the first time in the past month, the baby has a heart beat but it's not like Nessie's heart beat which is fast, but it's the same type of heart beat like a normal human infant."**

Carlisle took a step towards me, **"Alice are you sure it's the same as a human infant's?"** I was about to respond when an immense pain ran through me, I fell to my knees and gasped. Carlisle rushed over to me and I grabbed his hand. I placed his hand against my chest to making sure what I was feeling was real. I opened my eyes to see his face, "**My god!! Alice you're heart is beating!"**

**AN: I want to say thank you to all you reviewers who checked out my story, sorry if I didn't reply back to your reviews im still trying to figure out how to do that. I know this chapter isn't that much longer than the last one but hopefully it'll do for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's pov**

**"That's very interesting Edward, I never thought Claude would show his true gift in the likes of Alice or Bella. Edward we are going to fly you to Italy so we can discuss what we will be doing when the baby comes. Get to the airport by eight tonight. Have a nice day Edward; we'll be seeing you soon."** I listened to Aro talk and hang up the phone. The Volturi seemed very interested in this monster child that Alice was having. I growled in anger at the thought of My Bella having a child with my unworthy sister. I don't know how Jasper was able to accept their sins and go on with life.

**Aro's pov**

I hung up the phone with Edward and drummed my fingers as I stared at the three prisoners that stood before me. They were once in alliance with Claude but now it's their time for redemption, we've been torturing them now for quite some time. Marcus accepted my idea and Caius reluctantly agreed. Paul, Clayton, and Mitus; our prisoners will be doing our dirty work in return for their freedom. They were good at what they do and their powers were extraordinary. Paul could charm anyone and get close to anything he wanted if you were not resistant to his powers.

Paul could get into your mind and convince you to do anything he please. Paul was a pirate during Queen Elizabeth's golden age; he was one of the pirates that helped defeat the Spanish Armada. He was changed soon after those defeats do to the fact that he was up for execution. Paul always amused me, he had this cocky boyish grin and still looked like the pirate he once was. He had shoulder length black hair that was always kept in a pony tail, he had a thin goatee, tanned leather rough skin, and a scar that ran down and across his right eye that was left blind from the scar, his other eye was a bright green with a hint of mischief.

I turned my eyes from Paul and looked at Clayton. Clayton was a well disciplined man, a general for the confederacy during United States civil war. Up front he seemed like a calm gentle man, but in a fight there was no such thing as mercy with him. He stood in perfect posture, his honey brown hair slicked back, his brown mustache trimmed and neat; his caramel brown eyes showed no emotion, no communication, no lies, Clayton was hard to read. He had an amazing control and block on his mind, not even Edward would be able to read his mind. Clayton's power was simple but useful; he could make his scent and other's scent invisible to vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters and so on. He could easily blend in with the humans.

I sighed and finally rested my eyes on Mitus. He stood there with a hard look on his face, his hazel eyes glowed slightly, and his hands were clutched into fists. Mitus was the oldest of the three even though they all looked around 25 years old. Mitus was a high ranked Spartan warrior; he's fought against the barbarians, the Persians, and many more cultures. His Bronze skinned seemed to stretch tightly across his huge muscles, he was bigger than Carlisle's son Emmet. Mitus had white scars running across his body and shoulder length blonde hair that was so bright it could blind people. Mitus had two powers; his first one was that he could talk and control animals, animals didn't fear him like they did to other vampires; his second power was that with a thought he could instantly paralyze you. But it isn't like Jane's power where there was pain involved. You felt absolutely nothing of the sort when he used his power on you.

I hated these three traitors so much for the simple fact that Claude favored them and gifted them, so that they were able to blend in with humans. The only reason their eyes stayed the same was because Claude was the one that changed them when they were humans into vampires. These three men were extremely hard to capture and bring down but it was finally done even though in the process they did succeed in saving a population of the werewolves. I growled at the thought, like Claude they were in good relations with the werewolves and helped them when Caius was on a murdering spree against their kind.

I nodded my head at Marcus so he could explain; I was going to become angry with the thoughts of the past with these prisoners. Marcus cleared his throat. **"Listen you three, you're sentence is up as long as you complete this task. I'm sure you three don't want to return to draining chamber anytime soon. So here is your objective, you have to steal the child that Alice Cullen will be giving birth too very soon. Track the child down and bring it back to us. It's very important that we get that child. If you fail we will take away you're immortality hoping you burn in hell when we kill you. Is that understood?"** The three men shook their head and were lead off by Jane to collect their things that we had taken away from them long, long, ago. I turned to Marcus and Caius, nodding to them before getting up and heading towards my chambers. I pinched the bridge of my nose, we needed to get Edward here because when Alice or Bella find out what Edward has done, they'll kill him and that can't happen. He's too much of an asset to the Volturi.

**Jasper's pov**

It's been a few weeks since Alice got her heart beat back; she's now about eight months pregnant. The child has been growing rapidly but Alice isn't having that much trouble just a few broken ribs here and there but they healed quickly. The thing I found interesting was that the pregnancy was giving Alice back some of her humanity which Carlisle predicts that it's mostly going to go away when Alice gives birth. It's fun to watch Alice go through it, because she doesn't know how to respond to her humanity because she doesn't remember it when she was human. Like yesterday I watched Alice cry, tears fell down from her eyes when she looked into the mirror and saw that her true human eye color was a bluish gray. She cried and started laughing before running into my arms and laughing. I laughed with her picking her up and twirling her around.

Alice and I have become best friends now since Bella is her true love. Oddly enough I'm ok with that. It makes me happy to know that Alice is finally with her true love. We both sorta knew that we weren't really true lovers; it was just convenient to be with each other. I sighed as I got sucked into looking at baby names with Alice since Bella went with Nessie down to the reserve. **"Alice, what do you wish the child to be?"** She looked up at me and smiled before shrugging her shoulders. ** "To be honest Jasper, I really don't know nor do I care. I'm having a child and that's all I care about." **I laughed at her response before flipping through some pages of the baby name book. I stopped when I came across a name that Bella and I had talked about one night when we went hunting together. **"Well Alice if you have a boy I expect him to be named after Emmet or me, because we have fucking amazing names."** Emmet heard us and busted out laughing down stairs as Alice hit me in the arm laughing. I grinned before becoming serious and looking at the name in the book, **"In all seriousness Alice this name here is what I think you should name the child if you have a girl. I've actually talked to Bella about names and this one came up in the discussion. We both agree that it's a pretty name and would fit the child if you had a girl."**

I watched as Alice looked at the name and a soft but bright smile appeared on her face. **"Jasper you're brilliant! I love the name Skye for a girl. That's it if we have a girl her name will be Skye. Now if it's a boy, there is no way in hell that Bella and I are naming him Jasper or Emmet. You see how stupid you two are, there is no way I'm going to curse my own son with the names of his two dumb uncles."** I roared in laughter as well as Emmet did down stairs.

**Mitus's pov**

Jane left us on the border of France, the Volturi made sure that we were escorted out of Italy. I turned to Paul as he started to complain in his strong British accent. **"That bloody Volturi, they want us to do something for them and they don't even give us transportation."** Clayton laughed softly and spoke up in his heavy southern gentlemen accent, **"Paul remember we had you convince them that they had us broken and that we would do anything for them, this is our chance to get away. The only problem is, is that we have to take the child. If we don't the whole Cullen Family will be killed and we can't let that happen."** I sighed and spoke softly, **"We'll have to keep the child for some years. The Volturi will not give up if that child is still with the Cullen's. When the time comes the child will have to go back to their parents. But for now we're going to have to raise this child and train them. Claude told us when we last saw him that his plan was to give his gift as a child and for us to train this child so their powers won't get turned for evil."** Paul and Clayton nodded at me before we raced off into France running too fast for humans to see.

**Bella's pov**

Nessie and I finally returned back to the house, rushing up to Alice. We both loved watching Alice and her new human traits. I came up behind Alice and wrapped my arms around her kissing her neck softly. I looked in the mirror to see Alice bite her bottom lip fighting off a moan. I laughed softly then turned my attention to Nessie who came in front of Alice and rested her head against Alice's pregnant tummy, talking to the ever growing fast baby. Alice closed her eyes with a smile on her face and she ran her hand through Nessie's hair. Alice loved when Nessie and I talked to the baby; she said it was way too cute for words. I nuzzled Alice's neck as she spoke softly, **"So Jasper told me a great name, and I'm positive that this is what we'll name our child if we have a girl."** Alice steps away a little and speaks to the both of us, **"What do you think of Skye?"** A goofy grin spread across my face and Nessie brought her hand to Alice's cheek to show her how much she agreed with the name. Alice busted out laughing and then for the first time since she became pregnant she had a vision.

**Alice's pov**

I gasped as the vision hit me and my body became tense.

_Edward was walking off a plan in Italy's international airport and was met by Jane. __**"Hello Edward, it's been a while since we've seen each other."**__ Edward had an uneasy smile on his face as he forced himself to hug Jane. __**"It has been some time now hasn't it Jane. Well let's get going, I don't want to keep Aro, Marcus, or Caius waiting."**__ Jane nodded her head and walked off with Edward._

I snapped out of the vision as tears fell down my eyes, "How could you Edward." My breathing came hard and I grabbed my stomach in pain as I fell to the floor and everything went black. All I could hear was Bella yell for Carlisle and everyone rushing into the room.

**"Everyone clear out of the room, Bella get the hospital bed in my office ready; Alice has gone into stress induced labor. She's a month early but it's too late to stop the contractions."** Carlisle spoke loudly but calmly.

**A.N. hey yall sorry for the late update, I'm moving across states for college. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Let me know what you think of this one. I'll try to update faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlisle's pov**

After Bella had set up the hospital bed in my office, she nearly tore off to go after Edward but Emmet was holding her in place with Jasper calming her down. Rose had Nessie in her lap trying to calm her down as she cried softly for Alice. I started to set up the utensils I had to use, we were going to have to do a caesarean the baby was breeched. Esme was in the room with me holding Alice's had; she had finally woken up and was freaking out a little. **"Alice I need you to take deep breaths for me, I know it's painful but you need to try and calm down the more stress you put on the baby will hurt it."** She nodded at me and turned to Esme, **"I need Bella please. Esme I really need Bella."** As on cue Bella walked into the room after hearing Alice's pleas. Bella sat on the other side of Alice and took her other hand. "**Baby I'm here, it's going to be ok. You need to listen to what Carlisle says, take deep breaths."**

I watched as Alice winced in pain as a loud pop sounded, the baby had kicked and broke a rib. I quickly washed up and went over to Alice. **"Alice you're going to feel some pain but I can't give you any pain medication, you're still a vampire and it won't work on you."** She nodded and I brought the surgical knife down, cutting her open. I looked up to see Alice squeezing Bella and Esme's hands in pain. I looked back down and followed through the caesarean procedure. Finally the baby was out and I called Bella over to cut the cord. I cleaned the baby off and she started crying as she looked up at me. I gasped softly as her bluish gray eyes looked up at me; I felt a sensation that she didn't want me. It only took me a few moments to realize that the child did not want to be in my arms. I quickly wrapped the child and handed it to Alice. As soon as the child was in Alice's arms it stopped crying and began to coo at Alice immediately nuzzling closer to her. **"Congratulations Alice and Bella, you have a new baby girl. What will you name her?"**

**Bella's pov**

Tears that would never fall welled up in my eyes as I looked down at our new baby girl. She was the image of Alice like how Nessie was the image of me. She has the same eyes as Alice and the same jet black hair as Alice. **"Her name is Skye, Skye Louren Cullen."** Alice said as she kept looking down into the eyes of Skye. I looked up at Carlisle and nodded to him that, that name was our choice. Carlisle nodded back and took Esme out of the room with him so that Alice and I could have some alone time with Skye. As if on cue from my thoughts Skye looked over at me and reached out to me with her tiny hand. I brought my hand to her and she grasped onto my finger looking up at me and cooing some more. I slightly looked over at Alice and she was crying softly with a smile on her face. **"Bella she's ok right, being born early hasn't affected her has it?"** Alice looked up at me for a moment with pleading eyes. **"She's smaller than a normal infant but other than that she's fine. I can't sense any problems with her health."** I leaned down and kiss Alice on the lips then I turned and gently laid a kiss on Skye's head. Skye moaned a little before crying softly. Carlisle walked into the room with a birth certificate and spoke softly. **"She's hungry that's why she's crying, Alice we've talked over what you should feed her so what is your choice?"** Alice spoke softly before moving her shirt out of her way, **"She'll be breast fed."** Carlisle nodded her head and took me out of the room for a little bit to go over what caused Alice to go into labor.

**Alice's pov**

Nessie walks in as I started breast feeding. **"Hey mom how're you doing, how's Skye."** Nessie sits down next to me and then brings her hand up to my face and shows me all her thoughts and emotions on how beautiful Skye was. The she showed me if it was ok for her to call me mom to my face since that was the first time she actually said it. I laughed softly and kissed Nessie's hand, **"Of course it's ok sugar, I think of you as a daughter as it is."** Nessie smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes, she looked up at me and then her face changed into shock. **"Mom your eyes….they're gold again."** I looked into the mirror and looked into my eyes. I smiled softly and then felt my heart beat start to fade. **"My human traits are slowly fading; I wonder when Skye is older if she'll have the power to give vampires human traits?"** I looked down at my baby girl, she was finally done feeding. She looked up at me and yawned before closing her eyes.

Rose and Esme came into the room and quickly came over to Skye smiling down at her sleeping form. **"Alice she looks just like you, she such a cutie."** Esme said before she leaned down and kissed my cheek. **"The only bad thing about this whole pregnancy was that we weren't able to throw the baby shower."** Rose said before shaking her head and speaking in a silly voice down at Skye, "**You just had to come early didn't you, you're just like Bella. Taking away our fun of a baby shower."** The two of them started laughing as well as Nessie. **"Well you know Aunt Rose and Grandma; we still can always throw it and have Skye there so she can model off all her clothes."** I cracked up laughing at that one and nodded me head. **"There ya'll go, you can have a modeling show with Skye."**

**Emmet's pov**

It's been two years since Skye was born. She doesn't grow as fast as Nessie did, she grows like a normal human child; but her intelligence is like Nessie's. She might be two but she can fully read and speak in complete sentences. I love Skye to pieces, she helps me tease Jasper and she likes going with me when I go off roading, she's the only female in the house that'll go with me. Alice and Rose have fun dressing her up all the time just like they did with Nessie. Both Bella and Alice are extremely close to Skye, it's not like Skye leans to one parent or the other. What I enjoy the most is the interaction between Nessie and Skye. They don't verbally talk to each other, Nessie would hold Skye and touch her showing her whatever she wanted to say; Skye, we've come to find out can telepathically talk to you without touching you. But I love it when Skye speaks she has a very gentle voice that sounds like soft bells ringing, just like Alice's. Skye looks exactly like Alice with just minor features of Bella, Skye has the jet black hair that falls down to the nape of her neck, a pair of stunning bluish grey eyes that usually stay grey, she doesn't quiet have the pixie looks as Alice this is where Bella's features kick in, but she thinks and acts just like Bella except for the clumsiness she had as a human.

As usual Esme and Carlisle are the ever spoiling grandparents; they would get Skye whatever she wants. The funny thing is Skye doesn't really care or ask for things like normal children, but she does enjoy eating human food as well as blood so she entertains Esme all day, Esme enjoys cooking and watching Skye eat just like we all used to do with Bella. Skye's weird she doesn't really have a preference on what she likes better, blood or food; but she can't go to long without blood or she weakens like a normal vampire would without blood.

"**Uncle Emmet help me!!"** Skye came running around the corner and up into my arms away from Jasper who was chasing her laughing. "**Skye, what has evil Uncle Jasper done."** Jasper reached out to grab Skye, **"Give me that little devil Emmet."** I laughed and swung Skye away every time he went for her. **"Uncle Jasper said I was evil so I said that he was Lucifer, then he started tickling me and I just got away and here I am."** I laughed harder and pushed Jasper away and took off with Skye in my arms. We ran around the house and out into the yard back in the house again until I skidded to a stop in front of Bella who was waiting for us with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. **"You three know you're not supposed to run in the house, plus I don't appreciate you and Jasper playing with my daughter like she's a football."** Bella reached over and gently plucked Skye out of my arms, cradling her just as she let out a yawn. **"Skye you must know that Grandma would kill Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper if they tore down the house or broke something while they were playing with you. Then what would you do, you'll have to play with Jacob and he's not as big as Emmet so you wouldn't have fun climbing over him like a jungle gym."** In another room you heard Jacob gasp and yell 'hey' as he heard Bella then you heard Nessie busted out laughing. Bella turned to us and pointed her finger, **"No more running, if you're going to do it make sure Skye isn't with you cause if Esme releases her wrath on you two, I don't want Skye caught up in it."** Jasper and I nodded our heads with silly grins and saluted Bella when she finished. Skye giggled softly before letting out another soft grin, Bella looked down at her and brushed Skye's bangs away from her face, **"Let's get you into bed sweetie for a nap and when mommy gets back she'll make you dinner like she promised."** Skye just nodded and quickly fell to sleep nestled in Bella's arms as Bella walked away to her and Alice's room.

**Clayton's pov**

We arrived to the Cullen's coven without being detected. We watched as Alice Cullen and who we have assumed and confirmed as Bella Cullen, with the rest of the coven take care of this small child who looked like a mere mortal child; we could even hear the little girl's heart beat. We watched as Bella the girl down for a nap, wake her up when Alice made her dinner, and then finally down to where the whole coven was in the living room watching television with the small girl nestled in Alice's lap.

I nodded at Mitus and he instantly paralyzed all the Cullen's without them noticing yet except for the little girl, she would automatically no when she got paralyzed cause her body so far is functioning like a human's. We all took in an unnecessary breath and with causality opened the front door and walked into the living room where they all were. I watched as anger, fear, and confusing ran across their eyes. Paul started walking over to the girl who was now clutching onto Alice. **"Well ello little girl, you need to let go of mummy. We gonna take ya on a little trip."** Paul spoke calmly to the girl in his English cockney accent. The girl started crying softly and clinging tighter to Alice, whimpering softly for her mother do something, not understanding why her mother wasn't talking or moving. Paul grabbed the girl but not too hard and got her off of Alice. The girl started screaming by then and tears were falling harder down her face. **"NOOOOO, MOMMY PLEASE DO SOMETHING I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH THEM!!! PLEASE MOMMY!!!"** The girl struggled against Paul's arms, we all heard her heart beat quicken in panic but something was different there was this black shadow aura around the girl as she screamed for her mothers. The girl turned around in Paul's arms and faced him, she put both her hands on Paul's cheeks and black veins started to appear, running across Paul's face, down his neck and spreading out across his body. We watched in shock as Paul's eyes widened and he fell to his knees as the girl kept saying through tears, "**no no no no no NO!! I don't want to go!!"** Then we all felt it, we felt Paul dying. We actually felt for the first time how a vampire feels as they are slowly dying. It was like a mixture of a human dying from a painful cancer without medication and a human dying from a vampire's venom. All this was happening because of a little girl, a toddler no less. I soon snapped out of my state of shock and yelled at Mitus, **"MITUS SEND A HUGE WAVE TO THE GIRL AND KNOCK HER OUT!!"**

Mitus closed his eyes and concentrated. He had to do knock the girl out and also keep the Cullen's paralyzed at the same. Mitus growled and let out a huge wave of his power against the girl. She wasn't strong enough yet to actually block a wave of Mitus's paralysis power yet. The girl blacked out and crumpled to the floor. I rushed over and picked up the girl as Mitus picked up Paul. Paul was going to be ok but it would take a few days for him to be back in the shape he was. I looked over at Carlisle and spoke with my eyes that we had to do this but it's not what they really think. Mitus and I ran off with the girl and Paul in our arms far way and out of the state away from the Cullen's. I hid our scent completely, we could not be tracked. Alice and Bella weren't going to see their daughter for quite some time and they weren't going to be able to find her.

**AN: I don't know if that is a proper cliff hanger or not but I hope yall enjoyed this chapter and want some more. Please review I love your comments and opinions, I also like to hear what yall would like to see happen. Sorry for those who wanted the baby to be a boy, but I just felt more comfortable with the baby being a girl lol I hope that makes sense!?!? I'll try to update as soon as I can**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mitus's pov**

Clayton switched me and was holding Paul as I carried the girl. I kept her paralyzed as she lay passed out in my arms. She looked just like Alice in every way but with some differences. As we were walking into the sanctuary of the city, Cole was heading for us to greet us and take a look at this famous little child.

Our sanctuary just happened to be the werewolf United States sanction, the other sanction in North America was in Canada. Cole was one of the werewolves that nearly killed Caius; he got away in time before the murdering spree started. Cole was as tall as me and had a similar built, he had brown unruly hair, chops as his facial hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Cole was a riot to be around; he had a good since of humor and would be the best brother to anyone.

In the Sanctuary no one would find us, the city looked like it was just a normal human city in the south of the United States; but about 95% of the population was made of werewolves and the other 5% were vampires that lived in peace with each other. With Clayton's power no one could since that we were inhuman and the heavy protection of the city prevented it from being attacked or discovered. The city's population of vampire's all had powers. One of the powerful vampires in the city caused the place to show up to the rest of the world like it didn't exist, but we still had communications outside the city walls. The Cullens and the Volturi wouldn't be able to find us unless we make ourselves known.

**"So this is the famous child from Claude's power, she looks harmless but I take it she was the one that did that to Paul?"** Came the gruff voice of Cole, he picked the little girl out of my arms and wrapped a blanket around her and cradled her to his chest. I gave him a confused look as Clayton's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he watched Cole. **"Cole what are you doing! You act like the child couldn't kill you and that she's just this little girl of no importance!"** Clayton was about to lose it at how Cole was acting with the child. I kept my mouth shut I was not going to get into an argument with these two because it would never end. "**Clayton chill the fuck out, if you haven't noticed the child's body acts just like a human's body. She has the warm touch of a human, and she has just been carried around by two beyond stone cold vampire bodies for a few hours. I don't know how Mitus didn't notice her shaking form from the coldness of his body. Besides you must understand she is a child, when she wakes up she's going to be scared and if you have her tied up or in a cell it's not going to go well. We're going to have her for some years, you do realize we are going to have to raise a child as well as train her. You have to show the child love and care you idiot or she will be bitter and end up hating her mothers, and we can't let that happen. Don't you remember what Claude had told us?"** Clayton sighed and nodded his head. Cole was right we had to take care of the child while we had her. **"So we're going to be the crazy four uncles of this little girl? Fantastic! We're going to make her bad ass; I just want to make sure she will always know about her mothers and that they didn't want her to be taken and that they love her."** The three of us turned to Paul who seemed to have woken up and heard everything. He was smiling at us like the crazy fool he was, he had a point at what he said. I busted out laughing at Paul and the rest of them joined in. **"Christ we're going to be raising a child who can kill vampires with just a touch, on top of that I we haven't raised a child since we were all humans."** I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Clayton laughed softly and spoke up, **"Well at least we all raised daughters when we were human so we have some type of insight."** I scoffed and started walking into the underground loft that the four of us lived in, with the other three following after me.

**Paul's pov**

After feeding and being looked over by the werewolf doctors, I went into Cole's room and watched him as he lay down in his bed with the little girl still cradled to his chest, keeping her warm. The realization of the four of us raising this little girl had really affected all of us. We had left our daughters when they were young because we were changed and had to stay in hiding. We watched our daughters grow up and have families, then die as humans. We watched in hidden places always having to stay out of their lives, it killed us that we couldn't change them and make them inhuman but at the time it was extremely against the laws of the vampires and werewolves. Now we have been a second chance at parenthood, we all had been hit with a huge since of guilt. We took the child away from her mother's, they wouldn't get the chance of raising their daughter and the little girl wouldn't be allowed to have her mother's love. I sighed as I wanted to hit something, it was wrong what we did but we had to do it. If we didn't the Volturi would have killed us, Alice and Bella, and the rest of the Cullens. Just to have the power of this child. We couldn't let that happen; the vampire races depended on it, the werewolf race depended on it, the human race depended on it, and all the other inhuman races depended on it. The child will one day return to her mothers and live with them but for now she has to grow fully into her powers and learn how to control them.

**"Mmm, Mommy?"** I watched as Cole's eyes shot open and he looked down at the little girl. She stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up Cole and her heartbeat quickened then her eyes welled in tears as she started to remember what happened. **"Shh don't cry, you're safe, and you're mommies are safe."** The little girl bit her lower lip as she was trying to figure out what was going on, **"Can I go back to my mommies?"** A sad look came onto Cole's face as he shook his head no, **"One day you will but for now you can't. You see something bad was going happen to your family if we didn't take you. They will be safe while you're away and then one you can return back to them and they will all be there. Would you have wanted your mommies and family to be hurt or killed if you stayed?"** Cole said as he held the girl closer. The little girl shook her head no in his chest and sniffled a little as she tried not to cry. It was hurt breaking to watch, it was strange to watch this little girl come into acceptance of the reality of the situation. Cole ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her back; the little girl looked up at him and whispered, **"What's your name? Are we going to be friends?"** Cole laughed softly as tears fell from his eyes as he was over whelmed with the little girl. He smiled down at her and nodded, **"My name is Cole and I'll be your best friend if you want. What's your name?"** The little smiled back shyly and whispered, **"Skye Louren Cullen."** Cole stuck his hand out to the little girl, **"Well it's nice to meet you Skye." **Skye giggled and put her tiny hand into his. She was extremely smart for someone who must have been about two. I laughed softly and left the room, leaving the two so they could have time together.

**Edward's pov**

As soon as the news came in that the hired kidnappers had taken the child and had no intent on returning the child to the Volturi came in. Caius ordered that I be sent to the torture chambers, as I stood facing the three main Volturi during my court session all their thoughts came rushing into my head and I realized how much of a fool I had been. How I acted out of anger and foolishness they were going to do a great evil to the human race and the other inhuman races. Jane and two heavy Volturi soldiers took me off to the torture chambers. I had nothing to say for myself, I now understood everything, as they throw me into the draining chambers I looked into Jane's eyes and pleaded with her. She knew what was going to happen and she knew that we both had done the wrong thing in working with the Volturi on this situation. She shook her head and I read her thoughts, _Edward I now know that there is going to be a horrible war between the inhuman races. The Volturi won't bring this out into the human race until they have the child. In time we will get out of here and go back to the Cullens. Even though I may not like you or your family I understand that the Volturi can't have this child and that we've both made grave mistakes. But for now we must play along._ With that Jane closed the door and the torturing began as vampires with strong powers started to get ready to use their powers on me and drain the blood out of my already dead body.

**Bella's pov**

The horrible night keeps playing over and over in my head. I couldn't forget and each time I remembered it always brought the pain back.

_**Flashback:**_

_As soon as the men left with Skye and the paralysis was gone. Alice and eye were the first ones out of the door, followed by the rest of the family. There was only a slight scent of Skye and we all followed it. As soon as it gone we all stopped in the same spot where there lying on the ground the ribbon that Rose had out Skye's hair while she was playing with her hair earlier in the day. My fist clenched in anger and my eyes turned immediately black. Alice fell to her knees and let out a dreadful, painful scream. Emmet and Jasper growled and took off to search for Skye up in Canada. Rose and Carlisle took off to search the rest of the United States. I stood there in anger and shock; I couldn't believe that my little girl was gone. Nessie came up behind me and pulled my hand I looked at her and there were tears running down her eyes as well as Jacob's before he turned into a wolf. "Come on mom, let's go and look for her." Jacob nodded his head and was ready to go, I turned to Alice who was being cradled in Esme's arms, her body shook in sobs and Esme just rocked her with tears in her eyes that would never fall. Esme looked up at me and nodded her head telling me to go with Nessie and Jacob, and that she would take care of Alice. Tears formed in my eyes and I nodded back before taking off with Nessie and Jacob to search South America._

I snapped out of the memory and hit the tree that was next to me, there was a loud snap and the large red oak fell to the ground. I sunk to the floor and buried my head into my hands. After these years we still haven't found her. We didn't know if she was dead or alive, if she remembered us, if she hated us; we were thrown into the darkness about her the only thing we knew was that the Volturi didn't have her and that Edward was a prisoner of the Volturi. Something bad was going to happen I could feel and Alice kept having these weird visions of blackish/purple flames with a silhouette standing in them.

I sighed and headed back to the house. Today wasn't the happiest of days even though it should have been. I walked up the stairs to find Alice standing in the doorway that was Skye's nursery**. "Happy eighteenth birthday baby girl."** Alice said before she turned off the light and closed the door.

**AN: this is a major filler chapter for the transition I going to do in the next chapter. Hopefully yall will understand, things will be revealed in time. I hope yall like this chapter. Please review and thank you for the past reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's pov**

**"Edward you're sentence has been served. You're free to go where you want but we do offer you a spot here as a part of the Volturi as an apology for the torture that we have put you through."** Aro said as he looked down at me, I knew that he was planning something that's why he offered me a position. **"Thank you but no thank you Aro. I believe it's time for me to wonder the world for a little bit, I haven't done it for a while maybe I'll go and see some old friends."** With that I was dismissed and I left heading back to my family, I had to apologize and warn them of what the Volturi were up too.

As soon as I left Jane had come into to the room to speak with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. She was resigning from her position and was going to spend time with Eleazar. Aro and Marcus were quiet surprised and Caius had no real emotion against it. They let her go without a hassle but they told her she could return to them anytime she wanted.

Jane met up with me at London's international airport; we got our tickets to fly back to Seattle. **"Edward you do realize that Alice and Bella might kill you when they see you."** I nodded my head and turned to Jane, "**Bella might but Alice won't, I'm pretty sure she'll have a vision of us coming and what we have to say. I'm hoping Carlisle will let me back into the family and hopefully you could join us."** Jane's face scrunched up a little in thought then it relaxed, **"We'll see if he'll let me join, I've been doing what you said and started feeding on animal blood for the past two years. It's not that bad and I've stopped the insane craving for human blood. I wouldn't mind joining your family it's just hard that I left Demetri with the Volturi, I tried explaining to him and he just accused me of abandoning him. He hasn't talked to since I told him."** I watched as Jane turned her head to look away from me. Demetri was technically her only family; you couldn't call Aro, Marcus, or Caius family. I gently slipped my hand into her's and gave it a soft squeeze. We didn't say anything to each other we just waited till our plane was ready to board with me holding her hand and her leaning a little into me. We've been ignoring our feelings that have finally appeared and been nagging us to be together. Our minds and stubbornness kept us from realizing that we were meant for each other.

We walked onto the plane and took our seats; we were going back to my family to warn them. A nasty war was coming and no one would be safe till the Volturi was stopped.

**Cole's pov**

**"Cole where is the birthday girl we have to give her, her gifts and get her on her way before the Volturi's first dispatch reaches us."** I turned to look at Paul as he came with a black back pack and a few presents that were wrapped up. **"Yeah Cole where is she I just got her, her main gift. Its covered and waiting out by your truck."** I laughed at the two, they were excited and nervous at the same time, this would be the first time that Skye is leaving the safety of us four on her own and heading back to her mothers. **"She's fighting right now with Mitus and she's kicking his ass. You should take a look, oh and my contact got the directions and location of the Cullen's they're a little bit outside of Forks."** They both nodded their heads and followed me as we went to watch Skye and Mitus.

**Mitus's pov**

Godsmack's "Awake" was blaring through the speakers in the fighting room. The room was hot and the atmosphere was tense. I grunted as I blocked the blade of Skye's sword quickly with my own as it came to close to my neck. I pushed Skye back and planted my foot into her chest and kicked her back. She easily flipped backwards, landing on her feet and sliding back but stopped before she hit the wall. She smirked and came at me again with speed most vampires didn't have.

Skye was different in many ways; she didn't have the granite like skin that the rest of us vampires had. She could easily get cut or bruised like a human. Her body acted like a human's but she could easily change into a vampire form. She had the speed of a vampire, the senses of a vampire, the strength of a vampire, and the fangs of a vampire but her venom was different. Her venom was highly dangerous to other vampires. Those were just her vampire traits, her powers were a different story.

I growled as Skye put me in the defensive stance. Her blows kept coming; I hissed as she sliced my leg and made me step back in pain. She came at me again and sliced my chest, I could tell she was restraining herself from completely cutting through me. I saw an opening and kicked her in the ribs making her fall to the ground. I kicked her again making her back exposed to me, as she was getting up I swung my sword, leaving a thin cut down her back making her bleed a little. She growled in pain and flipped up swinging her sword at me, making a thin slice down my face. The blows from her kept coming. She soon knocked my sword out my hand; she kicked me down to the ground and brought the tip of her sword down to my neck pressing gently into my skin. Her eyes had turned completely white; the same way vampire eyes turn completely black when they're hungry or angry.

I stared into Skye's eyes then I watched her, looking over her stance. She was breathing hard and her body was covered in sweat. Her long black hair was in a pony tail and slung over her left shoulder. Her side bangs covered one of her glowing all white eyes, her slightly tanned skin was tense against her flexed muscles as her body was very tense from fighting. The cut on her back was bleeding some and slightly dripping on the floor.

We both turned our head as were heard three pair of hands clapping, and then Skye's eyes turned back to grey as we heard the laughter of Paul and Cole. She turned to me with a slight blush on her face but there was some laughter in her eyes and she pulled away her sword and offered me her hand to help me up. I laughed and took her hand pulling her down into my lap tickling her. She yelped which caused Cole and Paul to laugh harder, as well as Clayton to start laughing. Even though today she was eighteen years old, compared to us she was still a baby and we sorta treated her like a child at times. **"Mercy mercy, please stop I can't breathe."** I stopped tickling her so she could catch her breath.

Cole came over and picked Skye up slinging her over his shoulder. **"Come on lets go into the kitchen, we gotta clean up that cut and you need to feed, you're body is exhausted I can since it. You can feed from me before you leave"** I laughed as I stood up watching Skye and Cole. Skye wasn't that tall, she definitely wasn't as tall as her mother Bella who stood at 5'8 and she was only a little bit shorter than Alice. Alice was 5'6, Alice was the shortest of all the Cullens but Skye was now since she stands at 5'5. She wasn't getting any taller nor was she aging anymore. Her body stopped aging when she turned seventeen but lucky for her she looked about two years older than what she was.

The five of us headed into the kitchen where Clayton cleaned up Skye's back and then Cole pulled Skye into his lap and leaned his head back so she could get better access to his neck. Skye's venom didn't really affect werewolves; technically any vampire venom didn't affect werewolves. She bit down into his neck and began to feed. Skye didn't really have any preference to what blood she drank but she did enjoy werewolf blood more and it did more for her body than human or animal blood did. It was amusing to watch Skye feed, she always closed her eyes like she was tired and when she was feeding on Cole, he would cradle her small form close to is huge body. We really did treat her to much like a child but we all grew close to her.

As soon as Skye finished feeding she went to change her clothes and then met the four of us outside by Cole's truck. She stepped out of our underground loft in a pair of tight ripped jeans, a tight fitting shirt that I thought the collar was too low cause it showed too much of her cleavage, tan cow boy boots, aviator glasses, and a tan leather jacket. Her hair was still pulled up in a pony tail with her glasses resting on the top of her head.

"**Now Skye it's you're eighteenth birthday and you graduated high school already but that doesn't mean you can go crazy and do stupid shit, you understand."** Clayton said with a stern voice, I watched as Skye struggled not to roll her eyes and just nodded her head, **"Yes Uncle Clayton."** He smiled some at her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek and took her over to the covered present we all had gotten for her. **"Now Skye, we're not going with you as you go back to your mothers. Now darling you can't be afraid or nervous, they love you and would never stop loving you. You might not remember their scent that well but it'll be somewhat familiar. Anyway we thought it was about time that you stopped driving you're Uncle Cole's truck and since you're making this trip alone we thought that for your main gift we'd give you this."** Clayton pulled off to reveal to Skye a Harley Davidson Iron 883 motorcycle. Skye gasped and nearly tackled Clayton to the ground then told all of us thank you. "**Now listen sweetie pie, we love and always will"** Clayton said with his heavy southern drawl trying not to choke up. He hugged Skye tightly and kissed the top of her head.

Cole and Paul stole Skye away from Clayton, hugging her and giving her the black back pack with some things that she needed. **"Skye I've back two of the specialized hand guns with the bullets that has been made partly with your blood and there are two cases of bullets in the bag for you. Now there are more bullets at the apartment we've set up for you and I've also made a specialized shot gun for you. Only use this when there are too many vampires attacking you and you happen to be near any civilians."** Cole said as he should the guns, he then pulled her in a hug and swung her around. **"I'm going to miss you best friend."** Skye laughed before choking softly on some tears. Cole set her down and Paul took her in his arms wiping away her tears, **"Now don't cry poppet, we'll see each other again one day."** Paul said softly in his English cockney accent, **"Now like the little pirate you are, I got you a bottle of rum and tequila for the long run."** I laughed as Cole and Clayton shook their heads in disapproval as Paul put the bottles in the black bag.

Skye turned to me and walked over; she looked up at me as her soft grey eyes filled with tears again. I leaned my head down resting my forehead against her's as she spoke to me telepathically. "_Daddy I'm going to miss you, you've always been somewhat of a father to me instead of an Uncle. I feel the same love for you as I feel for my mothers. I never forgot the love I had for them and the same will go for you."_ I pulled her close to me, she nestled her head under my chin and I moved a little to kiss her for head. **"The gift I have for you is already at the apartment we set up for you, now sweetie, here are the directions to where your family is. You need to make a straight trip there only stopping for necessities."** She nodded her head and gave us all hugs again before she got on her new bike and took off out of the Sanctuary.

**Esme's pov**

Edward came back with Jane two days ago and they explained to us what has happened in the past sixteen years, of course he explained to us after Bella nearly tore him apart. They still weren't on speaking terms but Alice was trying to make an effort and forgive as well as accept Jane into the family.

We had all went on a hunting trip together as a family and stopped at a Hunting/convenient store that Jacob owned that you had to pass to get to the secluded forest and house we owned right outside of Forks that we built about a year after Skye was born.

The store was empty and we all crowded around Jacob and Nessie who were at the counter talking to Jacob about telling the pack to join us against the Volturi when they come from what Edward and Jane had said. Nessie had somewhat forgiven her father but she had fully accepted Alice as her other parent which Edward understood, Jacob on the other hand still hated Edward. We started to act more like humans as we heard the distant rumbling of a motorcycle. **"That's strange, I can't see whose coming or where that motorcycle is coming from."** Alice said with a slight panic and confusion in her voice. We all tensed and turn our attention to her.

**Skye's pov**

It took two days by bike to finally get into Forks; I drove through it on my way to the town outside of Forks that was to the left of the location my uncles gave me to find my mothers. I pulled into a hunting/convenient store as my stomach grumbled for lunch. I turned off my back and got off, stretching some and walking into the store. As soon as I walked in I snapped my head towards the counter and saw the group of vampires looking at me with shocked expressions on their faces and then a tan boy who smelt weird he wasn't vampire, human, or a werewolf.

**"Well I know ya'll are vampires but what exactly are you?"** I said with my soft southern accent I had from Clayton, as I pushed my glasses on top of my head showing my grey eyes and turning my attention to the tan boy. There was a crash and my eyes snapped to the broken glass bottle that the Black haired female vampire was holding. I tilted my head a little in slight confusion and whispered more to myself, as I slowly walked to the back of the store to get a sandwich and a bottle of water **"I should have listened to Clayton and try to stay away from trouble."** I came up to the front and dropped a twenty on the counter before stepping away quickly from the vampires that kept watching me and the strange boy, **"I'm sorry if I offended anyone with what I said I just assumed it was ok since there were no humans here. I don't want trouble ok; you can keep the change as well."** I opened the door to find a pack of huge wolves growling at me. The vampires and the strange boy all rushed out and stood by the wolves. The wolves turned their attention to the group and I just stood there in confusion.

I sighed and took in my first breath since I stopped when I walked into the store, the tan boy smelt like really bad wet dog and it bothered me, he was the only one my senses really zoned in on. As I took in a deep breath, I gasped as two scents hit me with a strong since of familiarity. I turned to the two female vampires who were hold hands, the taller one had shoulder length brown hair and the other had a sort of pixie cut jet black hair.

As I was about to speak I was tackled to the ground by a very strong vampire and then lift up by the neck, I was still in human form in shock I didn't notice he was coming cause I was overwhelmed by the scents and apparently so were the wolves and vampires. I sniffed the best I could and struggled to speak, **"You're a tracker?"** The man smirked, **"Yes you see your dear werewolf kidnapper Cole had your scent all over him. The Volturi have been looking for you quiet some time now."**

**AN: so here is my huge transition, sorry for the sorta crappy cliff hanger I had a little writer's block with it. I hope you enjoy it, you're lucky I worked on it all last night and all today cause you might not get another chapter so soon from me cause my classes start tomorrow. Anyway thank you for the reviews on the filler chapter and please review this one, I want to know what you think of this transition. I'll try to update as fast as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's pov**

**"NO!!"** I watched as my daughter screamed, she pulled her legs up and slammed them into Demetri's chest. Demetri laughed and rushed at Skye. They clashed into each other, he pinned her to the wall and slammed his fist into her face multiple times before she grabbed him by the neck lifting him up from the ground.

I watched as all of us tried to move but we couldn't, out of the corner of my eye a saw a vampire walk out of the woods wearing the same Volturi cloak as Demetri, I could feel he was the one that prevented us from moving.

My attention snapped back to the fight as Skye straddled Demetri and continuously pounded her fists into his face with sicken blows. My eyes caught Jasper's face as he was being overwhelmed with the emotions coming off Skye, Jasper's face was twisted in pain and his eyes were filled with tears. **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"** Skye screamed as she pounded down on Demetri. **"YOU BASTARD ANSWER ME!!"** Skye's voice broke and tears were freely falling down her face. I watched Demetri fling Skye off him as she shattered his nose; he quickly slammed his foot down on her back, making her hiss in pain. As she struggled to stand up Demetri pulled out a bloody sword that reeked in the scent of something that wasn't human or vampire. **"Your precious werewolf has finally been put down like the filthy animal he was."** Skye finally stood up and as she turned around Demetri slammed the sword straight through her abdomen. I watched in horror as blood immediately started to stain Skye's clothes and drip to the ground in a rapid pace. **"He was killed with this very sword that will be the end of your worthless life." ** Demetri started to walk backwards with his arms stretched out, blood pulled and spilt down Skye's mouth and nose. **"The Volturi doesn't need you gift of Claude, we have our weapon that will do our bidding. Now as you die your mother's will watch and soon it will be time for their immortal lives to end."**

**"You killed him."** Skye whispered as her eyes changed from grey to all white. "**You killed him, and you think you will get away with it."** Black electricity crackled around her, **"and you think you can kill me!?"** Skye took a step forward and pulled the sword that Demetri impaled her with right out and limply held it to her side, her blood running down the sword and dripping off the tip, **"You're a fool to you will go unpunished. You will see hell today for I pray God shows you no mercy."**

Skye appeared in front of Demetri in a speed that I've seen no other vampire to have; she grabbed him by his neck and forced him to his knees. She rested her hand on top of his head grabbing a fist full of hair and with a flick of her wrist like she was going to back hand him, she cut his head off with a swift striking blow from the sword. His head hanged from her hand as his body fell limp to the ground. She dropped the sword in her other hand and the black electricity that was cackling around her moved and centered to her free hand creating a black flame. She flicked her hand and the flame flew at Demetri's body. Since his head was still alive it screamed out in pain hissing at her. Skye lifted Demetri's head to her face, "**I am a killer and a monster that you and your Volturi have never seen before, and now I am the monster that will destroy all of you. I'll see you one day in hell."** She smirked and dropped Demetri's head onto the fire that used to be his body. As Demetri burned the vampire that was stopping us from moving ran at Skye screaming. Skye lifted her head and looked at him tilting her head to the side. She didn't move as he came at her, he stopped quickly and gasped in pain about two feet away from her, a black aura appeared around Skye and then shot out from her like vines toward the man. The black like vines wrapped his body crawling from his toes to face then sinking into his skin appearing as black veins in his body.

That's when we felt it, the same power we felt from her the day she was taken from us. We were feeling the death of a vampire, except this time it was much stronger and the vampire was actually going to die. We all groaned in pain even the wolves felt the pain, the vampire's body charred and turned black as his death finally came, and his body then crumpled to pieces to the ground as crispy burnt pieces of flesh.

Skye stepped back, well more as stumbled back bringing her hand up to the still bleeding wound that was on her abdomen, her eyes turned back to grey and she fell to her knees before her body fell completely to the ground. Her eyes rolled back and her heart rate started to rapidly increase. Alice and I were the first over to her, Nessie soon came to us handing me a blanket. I picked up Skye and wrapped her body with the blanket as Carlisle swung the car around and opened the doors. Alice got in the back seat and I handed her Skye. Alice took Skye and brought her close almost cradling her. Alice looked down at our daughter with tear filled eyes whispering, **"Please don't leave me when I just got you back baby girl."** I sat next to Alice and with tear filled eyes as well. Nessie got in the front seat with Carlisle driving. I looked out the window at Jacob, "Don't **worry Bella the pack and I will clean up, then I'll drive her motorcycle back to the house."** I nodded my head at him as Carlisle took off.

**Edward's pov**

Jane and I didn't speak till we got back to the house, we went up to our room and I pulled her down onto my lap. **"**_**Edward he was my brother, but he deserved what happened**__. __**He was all for the Volturi's plan. I'll miss him and it hurts that I lost my brother but it had to be done and I can handle that." **_Jane thought to me. I wrapped my arms around and gently kissed the top of her head, she was right but I knew she was grieving. **"Let's go hunt, with Bella and Alice's daughter still bleeding down the hall will cause the thirst to go crazy."** I said to her as I stood up bringing her up in my arms before setting her down. She nodded her head and we left to go feed.

**Jacob's pov**

I walked into Carlisle's office that was changed into a hospital room for Skye. Alice and Bella were on either side of Skye's comatose body watching her sleeping face and listening to the steady heartbeat. Nessie was in the room watching her as well, I could tell all of them were drained. Alice and Bella had pitch black eyes and Nessie's eyes had darkened considerably from her normal soft brown. **"You ladies should go feed, I'll watch her. I promise nothing will happen to her. There's a heard of elk not too far from here, so it'll be a quick feed for yall."** Alice wanted to protest you could tell since she growled at me but Bella got up and went to Alice taking her hand and whispering comforting words to her. Bella nodded at me and headed out the room with Alice. Nessie came over to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips before heading out with her mothers. The other Cullens were right by the house feeding as well, since it's been a few days since we brought Skye back to the Cullen's house where Carlisle stitched her up and was able to stabilize her heart but she slipped into a coma. The pack was outside surrounded the house protecting it. I changed into my wolf from and laid down by the door watching Skye.

It had been an about an a few minutes since the Cullen's left, Skye's heartbeat didn't change but I watched as her eyes opened slowly. I stood up and took a step forward watching her, she ripped off the wires that were hooked up to her and pulled back the blanket that covered her. Her hair was down from the pony tail that it was in, she only had on the jeans she was wearing when Demetri came, and her upper body was wrapped in bandages. I would have blushed if I was in human form; Skye had a pretty decent breast size that not even the bandages held them back.

Skye laughed as if she heard what was thinking and looked over to me, she stood and walked over to me. I stepped back and pointed my ears up watching her. She kneeled down in front of me but gasped slightly in pain bringing her hand to where the stitched up wound was. **"Now I know I asked you what you were when I walked into your store, but we were interrupted. My question still stands what are you, you aren't werewolves because I've lived around them most of my life but you and your pack are different. Your smell is different and you actual resemble a wolf, werewolves have a scarier look than you."** She laughed softly but then her eyes filled with sadness and pain; I stepped closer to her and nuzzled the top of my head against her face. She took in a deep breath and sighed, **"I'm sorry; I just remembered everything that happened that's all."** She looked at me and ran her hand through my thick fur, **"I should know you shouldn't I? Your scent is very familiar as well as the vampires. You all are my family huh; I wish I could remember your names and everything about yall. It's been a long time since I've been home."** I looked into Skye's eyes and they turned a darker grey and her mouth parted a little showing her fangs. Skye stood up abruptly and back covering her nose with her hand mumbling, **"Your blood flows through you and it's very tempting, I have to get out of here and feed."** She quickly got passed me and walked out of the room.

**"Jacob! Can you come down; we need to know if we could switch guarding shifts. Who the hell are …..."** I rushed down stairs in my wolf form at the sound of Leah's voice. When I made it down stairs Skye and Leah were just staring at each other not moving. **"Your blood smells so tantalizing, so different, better than any werewolf, vampire, human, and whatever the hell his."** Skye took a step towards Leah as she spoke. Leah seemed captivated by Skye; she blushed softly at Skye's words and also took step forward. That's when Embry busted in, in wolf from growling at Skye. He heard everything Skye said. As Skye took another step forward towards Leah, Embry jumped and tackled Skye before I could stop him. The next thing I knew Alice and Bella returned growling loudly with fangs barred around Skye, but Embry was gone. I looked around to see Leah holding him by the neck slammed against the wall growling at him. **"How dare you touch her, If you ever hurt her again I'll rip throat out. Do you understand me Embry you stay away from her!?"** Leah growled at Embry. I changed back to human form and my mouth nearly fell to the floor, "**Leah have you imprinted?"**

**Skye's pov**

I had no idea what they were talking about but I was ready to kill the wolf that tackled me, but my attention soon changed to the female wolf that pinned him to the wall. I groaned as my thirst was starting to get the best of me. I managed to whisper **"I need to get out of here, too much blood to contain myself."** I was struggling from attacking one of the wolves and draining them especially since the female wolf's blood was calling out to me. I stumbled to my feet and rushed out the house darting off into the woods, trying to track down the nearest large animal.

**AN: ok so here is my new chapter I hope yall enjoy it, please tell me what ya think and how you feel. I'll try to update soon. Sorry that this chapter is smaller than some of the other ones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice's pov**

Bella and I were growling but our heads snapped to Skye as she bolted out of the house. Jacob turned back into his wolf form and went after her. Bella growled in annoyance and took off after him, me following close behind. Once we found Jacob his fur was up and he was growling snapping his jaws, across from him was Skye crouching down ready to pounce on him, her eyes were all white and venom was dripping from her fangs.

Jacob snapped loudly and Skye lunged towards him as Jacob jumped as well. **"NO!! BELLA STOP HIM"** I yelled as I tackled Skye to the ground and Bella slammed into Jacob. Bella grabbed Jacob and took off so Skye wouldn't smell him. I watched as Skye hissed in pain, biting her bottom lip and clutching her stomach where the wound was. I quickly got off her and picked her up cradling in my arms as I sat on the ground leaning against a tree. I could smell a slight stench of blood but I was more amazed that she could feel pain and that she was warm just like a human. It's been so long since I've actually got to hold her and notice these things.

She tried to control her rapid breathing and opened her eyes, which were grey again, looking up at me. **"I need to feed or something bad will happen, please!"** Her voice was hoarse and her eyes filled with sadness and fear when said 'something bad would happen.' She tried to move out of my arms but she curled up in pain, she was still weak I could since it. I stood up with her in my arms and took off tracking down the closest deer I could find; luckily there was one close by. I rested Skye down in a shaded area and went to take down the deer; it was an easy kill just snapping its neck. I brought the deer back to Skye and held the neck of the deer to my daughter's mouth. She looked at me with slight confusion but turned her head to the deer and bit down on the neck. As she started drinking her eyes flutter closed and her breathing returned to normal.

Bella quickly found us and crouched down on the other side of Skye and gently ran her hand through her hair and she fed. As soon as Skye was done Bella took the deer and disposed of it before heading back to us kneeling down again in front of our daughter. I was sitting down again with Skye in my lap, she didn't protest when I moved her to my lap she just rested her head in the crook of my neck taking in my scent. We didn't speak we just waited till Bella got back. **"How are you feeling, you must be really confused right now.**" Bella said softly and she ran the back of her hand across Skye's cheek as she was still resting her head in the crook of my neck. Skye didn't say anything but turned her head to look at Bella. Our daughter leaned into Bella's touch then brought her nose down to Bella's wrist taking in her scent just like she did with me. I shifted a little so I could look into Skye's eyes and became worried as I watched them fill slightly in tears, **"Why can't I remember you two?"** Skye said with a slight quiver in her voice, she was frustrated with herself that she couldn't remember. It hurt a little to know that she doesn't recognize us but now we have her back to change that. I pressed my lips to the side of Skye's head and held her closer to me, **"Its ok darling, get upset. We'll figure things out in time."** Skye went to speak but was cut off by her own yawn, Bella and I both smiled. I stood up with Skye and Bella took her from me, cradling Skye in her arms. Skye was about to protest when I held up my hand, **"You're still weak and you're tired, so don't think we'll let you take off in that condition."** Bella laughed softly as Skye sighed and then yawned again in defeat. The three off us took off heading back to the main house.

**Bella's pov**

As soon as we reached the house I looked down to see Skye sleeping in my arms, a smile broke out on my face and I looked up to find Alice with the same smile. We both looked at the door to see Esme standing there with her eyes trained on Skye, **"She's still has all her human traits, that means I can start cooking again!"** Alice and I laughed softly as a smile appeared on Esme's face. "**Mom has Nessie left to the reserve with Jacob."** I asked as I peered into the house. **"Yes they left about a minute ago. Why don't you and Alice go back to your cottage by the river and stay there I'm sure you want some alone time with your daughter, and don't worry Carlisle said that Skye should be find and doesn't need to be hospitalized here at the house but if anything does happen call him over. Quill is already at the cottage guarding it; he'll be there all night."** I nodded my head and Alice leaned up and kissed Esme on the cheek before speaking, "**Thanks mom we'll see you later."**

Alice and I headed off to our cottage, we smiled at Quill as we approached then quickly went up to our room and laid Skye down on our bed, pulling the covers over her. I looked Alice and saw that her eyes were filled with tears that would never fall. **"Baby what's wrong?"** I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind as we both watched our daughter sleep. Alice spoke in a soft whisper, **"Bella that was the first time we tucked in our daughter in sixteen years. It's been sixteen years since she's last been in our arms."** I kissed Alice's neck softly and held her tighter, **"I know Alice we finally have our baby girl back."** Alice turned in my arms and pressed her lips passionately against mine; I brought my hand up to her cheek and kissed back with the same amount of passion. We both pulled apart with tears in our eyes and smiled at each other as we both turned back to watch our daughter sleep.

**Mitus's pov**

The sanctuary was in flames, we were able to evacuate the population to the sanction in Canada. Clayton, Paul, and I took Cole's body the Appalachian Mountains and gave him a proper burial and set his body on fire. **"Mitus we have to go to Skye, the Volturi will go after them and with the new vampire they have will do major damage if they're not prepared. This new vampire might just be more powerful than Skye."** Clayton said as we slowly made our way to the apartment we set up for Skye. **"Mitus we have to be there, because the only way this vampire is going to die, is if Skye completely slips into the darkness. We have to be there to protect the vampires and whoever else will be fighting on our side, we especially have to keep the humans safe. You know what happened the last time Skye slipped into the darkness, we had to make it seem like there was a terrorist attack that killed all those humans, she took out an entire town in Argentina and 75% of the werewolf sanction in Argentina. That was just practice to her, when this new vampire comes it won't be practice anymore."** I growl as Paul brought up that horrible memory. I hated treating Skye like she was an animal till she slipped back to her normally self, then watching her go into depression and battle with herself mentally was torment to all of us because we couldn't do anything to consol her. I sighed as we entered Oregon, "**We'll stay here for the night and stock up on some things we might need."**

**Skye's pov**

I woke up to the slight burning feeling in my stomach; I opened my eyes to come face to face with golden eyes staring back into mine. I blinked a few time before turning my head to see another pair of golden eyes looking at me on the other side of me. **"You both slept with me?"** I felt safe but I was really confused. The pixie looking woman who fed me early laughed softly, I turned to her and she rested her hand on my cheek, **"Darling we don't sleep."** She said as brought me closer to her chest, I took in her scent again and pressed my face gently into the crook of her neck, whispering **"You smell so familiar but I still can't remember you. I'm sorry."** I felt another pair of arms circle the both of us bringing my back to their chest. **"Don't be sorry, we aren't upset that you can't remember. We love you and that's all that matters."** The woman with the soft brown hair said from behind me. Both of the women kissed the top of my head. I sighed and took in another deep breath getting both of their scents, "**So I assume that the both of you are my mother's?"** I could feel both of them nod as they both played with my hair. I closed my eyes tightly to stop the tears, Mitus and Cole used to do the same thing to me. I still can't believe Cole is dead, and I have no idea if the rest of them are ok.

I snapped out of my thoughts as my stomach growled softly. "**Well Bella she's like you, she needs to have a human moment."** The brown haired woman laughed and moved her arms, **"Let's go to the main house your grandmother will be excited to finally cook again and I'm sure you're hungry now for human food."** She said as she looked down at me. The pixie looking woman got off the bed and helped me up; I looked at her and tilted my head, "**Grandmother?"** The two women both nodded with soft smiles on their faces, the pixie one spoke softly in a voice that sounded like soft bells. **"If it's not too much for you, you're probably going to meet your whole family today." ** I sighed and spoke softly, **"Do I at least get to eat and dress first?"** They both laughed and nodded, giving me some clothes to put on before they showed me the way to the main house.

**"SKYE!!"** a booming voice called out to me as soon as we walked through the door of the main house, I turned around to see who called me but before I was able to see the person, huge arms circled me and through me in the air before catching me and squeezing me tight. A range of voices all called out at the same time "**EMMET PUT HER DOWN!"** I was lightly placed back on the ground, I rested my hand the man's broad chest and looked up at him whispering, **"You're fucking huge, I only thought Mitus was that big for a vampire." **The giant of a vampire boomed in laughter and brought me to his chest hugging softer than before, **"You're still a trouble maker I see."** I burst into laughter as I heard him say this; Cole and the rest of them called me the same thing. I stopped laughing as I was hit with a headache like someone was trying to pry into my mind and then for a split second my mind went blank and I was hit with a memory. I gasped for air and looked up at the man who was still hugging me, he had a look of concern in his eyes, I barely whispered as I quickly recognized him but only him. **"Uncle Emmet?"** The man squeezed me tighter and lifted me up, **"Oh god you remember me!!"** I pounded my hand into his shoulder "**Ok you have to put me down! I can't breathe and I'm hungry." **He puts me down and laughs, I was about to take a breath when I was pulled off into the kitchen and then pushed down into a chair. My mother's came in and sat down next to me as I watched a woman with golden brown hair busy herself around the kitchen taking out a lot of food and beginning to cook. A man with blonde hair walked into the room and sat next to my mother that looked like a pixie, **"Mom is extremely happy and really excited. I haven't seen mom this excited in a while."** The blonde man said to both of my mother's but they were actually pain attention to me there was worry in their eyes. **"Sweet heart are you ok?"** My mother that looked like a pixie said. I nodded my head and looked away from the busy woman that was cooking, "**Yes I'm just really confused and dizzy."** I smiled softly but looked at my mother with brown hair. **"That man in the living room, he's a mind reader?"** Everyone in the living room looked at me in shock, another man with blonde hair walked into the kitchen having heard what I said; he looked older than the other blonde man. **"Skye how did you know Edward was a mind reader?" **I looked at him with slight confusion, **"I felt him try to read my mind but he couldn't so he tried harder which gave me a head ache that triggered a memory, that's how I remember Uncle Emmet. If any of that makes since, and who are you?"** I blushed a little after realizing a sounded weird after saying that. My mother that looked like a pixie gently grabbed my hand and made me look at her, **"It's ok sweet heart, he is your grandfather and the woman who is making you breakfast is your grandmother."**

My grandfather looked at me with interest, "**So you can shield yourself from people who can affect you mentally. Like your mother."** He looked over to my mother with brown hair. I spoke softly feeling a little shy from being looked at with such interest. **"Well I can block anyone who has powers that work mentally, like…him."** I look towards the younger blonde man, **"Try to tell me what current emotions I'm feeling."** He looked at me then his face scrunched being becoming frustrated, he spoke in a southern accent, **"I can't feel anything coming off you?!?!"** I then turned to my mother with the pixie features, "It's **the same concept in why you can't see my future or the any decision I'm going to make." **My grandfather had an amused grin on his, **"That is extraordinary you're a shield like Bella but stronger."** I shook my head and he looked at me with concern, **"I can't block physical powers, like say if someone created an illusion or threw a fire ball at me, I wouldn't be able to stop it. Does that make any since cause it doesn't to me."** My grandmother came over to me and set down a full plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, then a glass of orange juice. "**Carlisle leave our granddaughter alone and let her eat."** The table laughed and my grandfather scoffed playfully before turning his attention back to me. I said a soft thank you and began eating. I looked up after my fifth bite to find everyone including the people that were still in the leaving room looking at me, **"Uh do yall enjoy watching me eat?"** My question went unanswered as a group of growling rang out.

We all ran outside to find the pack of wolves surrounding and snapping their jaws at Paul and Clayton, and then there was the half vampire girl that dated the wolf squaring off with Mitus. Everything in my mind went blank and the only thing I could think of was how happy I was that they were safe but Cole was missing. I couldn't contain myself, **"MITUS!!"** His head snapped to me and I ran jumping into his giant arms, he was bigger than Uncle Emmet. He hugged me close and cradled me to his chest whispering "**Thank god you're safe, but he still got to you. I'm so sorry we weren't able to stop him."** He put me down and I rested my head on his chest. I smelt the scent of the wolf whose blood called out to me then I heard a growl rumble in Mitus's chest. He pushed me behind him and he crouched down in front of me growling at the female wolf. My eyes started to lighten wanting to turn white as her blood called out to me, but I couldn't help but stare at her. She was still beautiful even in wolf form. She was snapping her jaws at Mitus and Mitus roared in anger. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SKYE IS YOURS; YOU DIRTY MUTT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!"**

**AN: ****ok so here is my new chapter I hope you enjoy it. For the reviewer who asked if bella and alice will have sex soon, hopefully that will be coming up soon maybe in the next chapter or two. I wish I could say sorry for the cliff hanger but I enjoy them too much. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Skye's pov**

My body tensed as Mitus's words sunk in. _Her's? I was her's?_ My mind went blank as something snapped inside me; my inner demon did not want to be owned. On the inside I was fighting myself between lust and anger. Venom pooled in my mouth and my finger nails turned into black claws, I was very different in many ways from a normal vampire. The darkness that was in me, the darkness I was born with; made me into a new breed of vampire. Only Mitus, Cole, Clayton, and Paul knew this.

I was slipping and my anger was winning my mentality. I kept things bottled inside, my emotions were dangerous they could easily trigger the demon that has plagued me most of my life. The screams and growls that were happening around me were silent and all I could hear was my racing heart, if I was completely human I would be in extreme cardiac arrest.

Her blood was screaming at me, but as of now it was not lust I was feeling even though it was an underlying thought. I was livid that she thought I was property to be owned, I was furious that Mitus was giving off the vibe that I belonged with them, I was pissed that the other vampires thought and felt I should be with them and no one else.

I belonged to no one, the monster that is me is free, I am alone in my life with no one like me, and I sure as hell will not me a captive of any kind. The devil of my soul surfaced and I was past logical understanding of what they were trying to mean with their emotions of me have a place I could call home. The evil of me was not going to be chained down and the heart of darkness that has consumed me was blood thirsty for chaos.

"I am my own, I belong to no one." I whispered as my vision came back into focus. I raised an eyebrow as I turned my head looking at everyone as they looked at me in shock.

"How dare any of you to think I belong to or with you." I laughed softly but sadistically. I looked between Mitus and the female wolf; my hand flexing as my claws seemed to extend their black sheen glinting in the light. With the flick of my hand Mitus and the wolf were flung backwards opposite of each other. A smirk formed on my lips as a sickening crack could be heard as both of them hit trees and were pinned there by a force.

"Skye…you need to snap out of it, you can fight it, you can contain it." My head snapped to Clayton, I grinned at him, my fangs longer than normal twinkling in the sun.

"Now Clayton, you know very well as I do, that this is me. I've grown very tired of hiding, I've grown tired of living to standards, and I've grown tired of not being able to express how I feel. At this moment I am overwhelmed with anger and hatred. I am showing what I've never been allowed to show, all of you should know that even when I seem calm or normal that I am still the monster that you see now." My head twitched to the side and Clayton fell to his knees gritting his teeth in pain.

"When I destroyed that sanction a few years ago, do you know what triggered it. Knowing you, you probably think it was blood lust craze. But darling you're wrong. I do not like having my freedom and sense of meaning taken away from me. That night that you all left me for training something very unbecoming happened to me and continued to happen in those few days that I was supposed to be training. My first murder was glorious and my last murder was a master piece, reflecting a mirror image of what was done to me. Yes I tried to feel guilty about what I did but I only acted the way I did because of what they did to me not what I did to them" I walk over to Clayton with a sway in my walk, I laughed out loud as I could feel everyone else struggle against the invisible hold I had on them, keeping them in their place. I went down on to eye level with Clayton, balancing myself on the balls of my feet.

"That lovely piece of worthless shit werewolf that was supposed to train me because he was one of the oldest in the world decided, no not only decided but was ordered by some higher being, to rape me and torture me. I was tormented by not only him but by numerous individuals wanting to know what made me tick on the inside. They wanted to feel a since of power over a mere child who had more strength than they could even dream of having." I spoke with a malice laced voice as I ran the tip of my claws against his face.

I strong spicy sweet scent filled the air as a soft hum of multiple running feet hit the ground before being drowned out by a single pair of hands clapping.

"Yes that dirty wolf served his purpose in doing what he was told, but it was unfortunate that he didn't get to kill like he was supposed to and ended up being killed himself. Well that doesn't matter now since we're here to finish what he and Demetri could not. It's such a shame that such a dark creature like you could not have been one of us." I turn to see a man who looked a lot like the woman who was standing near the mind reader. I stood up and fully turned my body to him, I could feel a light buzzing of his power trying to work on me.

"Oh my, that's right you don't know who I am. Let me introduce myself, I am Alec. Jane's twin brother, you might have been told or figured that Demetri was her brother, Jane was very affectionate with him and they acted as if they really were siblings, but they weren't so you don't have to feel guilty about killing her family. If it's even possible if you can feel guilt." I watched as he spoke and smiled at me, it was hard to sense out what he was feeling; the buzzing of his power was a distraction to my senses. He had six other vampires flanking his sides.

He nodded and his six minions quickly circled around me, their mouths were moving but there was no sound. I didn't move but stared at the man called Alec as he took off his robe and flashed what would have been a charming smile if the situation was different. I smiled and a wicked glint appeared in my eyes.

"So Alec, you came here to kill? Well darling you came at a horrible time; I was just about to have a little fun of my own. You know it is rude to interrupt an artist when they are making/performing art. You intrigue me, Alec. You aren't even using your power to its full potential and I can feel it, it's a shame that the other vampires here with you and with me have not learned that yet, maybe you should teach them how. But unfortunately I'm going to have to ask you to leave and send a warning to whoever you work for that they will never kill me." I rolled my head cracking my neck and stepping closer to Alec showing him that his power has no affect on me.

"Skye you are just as stubborn as your mother's and the men who raised you. But I'm not leaving until you have been taken care of. You see I know a lot about you and the person who gave the power for you to exist. I know, like you said, what makes you tick. I know will hurt you. I know what can kill you. I know what you feel, want, and need. I don't have to be a mind reader or an empath to know these things. Just like there are immortals like there are also beings who have been made to be fictional and you my friend will experience what they can do." He gave a hard laugh before snapping his fingers. His six vampires gave off a humming aura and a chaotic ball of light appeared in their hands.

Glowing silver and black chains shot out from the balls of light and wrapped around my body tightly, binding me and lifting me off the ground. A burning pain shot through my body and the voices of screaming souls entered my head. I screamed as the pain started to become unbearable. The voices, the burning, and the pain I felt from the screaming souls raged through my mind and body close to the point of insanity.

"Skye my dear, I will make your powers your curse. You will feel the pain of this world; you will suffer just like they suffer. It's a pity you couldn't have powers like Claude's to where he could give life, unfortunate for you that you are basically the physically of the angel of death. I know you have a heart and you care for this world even though you are a monster like you have shown, you still feel through all that darkness that makes you. It's astounding how you can fill and express human emotions like they can just that they are magnified by your powers. You will never be like us immortals, we lose a lot of our emotional and mental qualities that we once had as humans. As extraordinary as you are you are nothing, you are worthless like the souls you've destroyed. Your mentality can not handle what you are." Alec starts laughing wickedly as he nods at his vampires.

I shut my eyes as my head feels like it was going to crack open. My ears filled with the screams and pain of the dead souls the vampires were pulling from their resting places. My mind was haunted the torment of the dead and living. The darkness in me was in a state of discord. As the darkness in me tried to fight the assault that was happening to me, there was an unconscious part of me that woke with a ringing of a bell. I faded into the sound that rang through stopping everything; I opened my eyes but I was not in the field by my family's house, there were no vampires, or shape shifters. I was surrounded by white, I turned in my spot to look behind me and nothing was there except the white. When I turned back I came face to face of a shining gold light that was shaped in the form of a man.

"Ah Skye, child you are as beautiful as you Mothers. I am sorry that you have been consumed by the darkness that you possess but that is not what only makes you up. I can only help you to unlock the other side of your powers because they have bound you to the living and dead. I cannot break that binding but I can awaken the light that has been suppressed by your anger, it'll help you cope with what will come and control your darkness." The man stepped towards me and wrapped me in a hug.

I gasped in his arms as a force shot through the core of my body. He stepped away from me and I looked down at my hands wondering what the hell the man did to me, but I couldn't speak all I could do was feel a sense or peace and calm.

"Skye you can't and won't be able to save the dead with your powers, but you can fight and destroy the darkness of others. With your light you will be able to awaken others who have the potential to handle the powers of this world, they will become like you making a new breed of beings. I wish I could have been able to get to know you, but I'm sure one day we'll see each other again." The man faded and everything went to black and I was thrust back into the world feeling the pain of the chains but the screams had stopped and became a mere hum.

"Skye it's nice of you to join us again, you blacked out for a few minutes while I was talking; and you called me rude for interrupting." Alec smirked as he slapped me in the face before walking back to where he was before I slipped out of reality.

I unclenched my hands, turning my palms out and with a pull of my dark and light powers I broke the chains away from vampires and shot the chains through the six vampires' chests. I watched as their skin cracked all over with bright light shining through the cracks and shining through their eyes and mouths before exploding to tiny balls of light and disappearing. The chains were still wrapped around me but seemed to melt into my skin as I closed my eyes. With a thought I was in front of Alec holding him up by his neck with one hand. My claws pressed into his granite skin and my free hand resting against his cheek, and my black claws contrasting against his pale skin. I opened my eyes too look at him with my normal bluish grey eyes.

"Alec you think you know everything about me, well there is one thing you don't know. I'm as mad as a hatter, with the light and darkness of someone lost in wonderland, who has a wrath as sharp as the edge on the Queen's ax; and darling my last words to you is, off with your head!"

**AN: okie dokie, so I would like to think all my reviewers especially Jedi gigi, I appreciated the criticism even though I felt like I was in an English lecture lol. But to tell the truth I absolutely can't stand the show scrubs and I hate the fact that JD does tell about 99% of the show, sorry if that busts your bubble in any way. So I hope yall like this chapter, please tell me what you think and sorry this was all about Skye, there will be more and plenty more of Alice and bella. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Mitus pov**

I was in an incredible amount of pain, nothing I ever felt before. I was still conscious enough to watch Skye reach an unimaginable power. Anger was running through me as she explained what happened in that sanction years ago, I was livid of how we never knew, and of how we just let it happen.

Skye reached out and ripped off Alec's head, you could hear every single piece of skin shred as the muscles, bones and tissues from neck separated from each other. His body fell limp to the floor and was consumed by a black flame. Skye lifted Alec's head up to view with her's and spoke softly.

"I can hear your soul screaming in agony and it's like music to my ears, I hope your soul rots in hell; I hope there is no mercy for you and what you have done."

Alec's head hissed at her before it combusted into black flames before turning to ash. Skye fell to her knees as blood dripped from her mouth and nose. The force that was holding us dropped and I fell to the ground. My eyes were still on Skye, her eyes rolled back and the rest of her body fell to the ground. I could hear her heart beat accelerating and her body started to convulse.

The one known as Bella rushed over to Skye picking her up and looking over to who I assumed was the leader of this coven. Together and with the little pixie like vampire, they took Skye to the cabin that was by the main house. Paul made his way over to me with Clayton leaning against him, his body was in slight shock from the pain Skye inflicted on him. I nodded my head and we all started to move over to where the vampires were and the pack of wolves, they all seemed stuck in their places from shock. The female wolf that I was fighting with earlier limped over to the group as well. Clayton looked over to one of the vampires he was blonde with thin small scars that ran all over his body.

"Jasper, now is not the time for any of us to be at odds, we all have information that will benefit each other. You know as well as I do, that we have just entered a war with the Volturi."

Clayton's southern accent was strained by the pain he was under. The other vampire seemed to understand and know Clayton somehow; he stepped forward and spoke softly his accent just as strong as Clayton's

"Let's all go inside and we'll talk. We all know we won't be able to do anything yet till Carlisle comes back and lets us know how Skye's doing." Jasper said as he turned on his heel and went into the house.

We followed behind limping, once inside I looked around at the house that I was in sixteen years ago. Paul helped me and Clayton down on the couch before sitting down on the floor next to us. The rest of the coven sat down as well, excluding the head of the coven, the pixie and her lover. The wolves had all phased back and sat on the floor next to the coven.

Jasper stood up and I watched as his jaw clenched, his hands turned to fists, and his eyes turned to one of anger. He spoke with a strained voice as if he was trying to control himself.

"Is it true Clayton, you left her there to suffer like that?"

"Jasper we didn't know, trust me if we knew we would have done anything to stop it." Clayton's voice broke towards the end of the sentence.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES CLAYTON, MY NIECE WAS HURT BECAUSE OF YOU THREE! YOU DID NOTHING TO PROTECT HER AFTER YOU STOLE HER FROM US!! I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE LOVES YOU THREE." Jasper yelled and took a step forward; his anger was rolling off him. Hitting all of us in crashing waves.

"GOD IF I KNEW TRUST ME I WOULD HAVE KILLED THE BASTARDS MYSELF, I WOULD HAVE KILLED MYSELF FOR HER IF I KNEW IT WOULD KEEP HER SAFE." Clayton stood as he yelled, his anguish and despair was rival towards Jasper's anger.

"BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN!" The lead of the coven walked in and gave order. Jasper and Clayton sat down, but the tension was still in the room. The whole coven sided with Jasper; they hated us and if given the chances would tear us apart.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is the Cullen family." The lead of the coven offered me his hand.

"I'm Mitus and these two are Paul and Clayton." I stood taking his hand in a firm grasp. The man was respectable and showed wisdom, he was the only one that I felt easy with.

"Carlisle thank you for letting us live, I know that at the turn of events we should be dead for what we did to your family and your two daughters. I won't ask for your forgiveness, we had to do what we did. I'm sorry that it had to be that way, I'm sorry that we couldn't protect her better. But she wouldn't be alive today or in your hands now if we had not taken her from her family. As of now we know that the war has begun and I have feeling that the Volturi wants us all dead, old friendships with them have been broken, if there is one Volturi member that we could possible turn and trust would be Marcus but as we know he follows his brothers without care." I let out a breath and looked around the room; the coven weren't interrupting me, Paul and Clayton looked up at me in shock that I had apologized.

"I understand what you did Mitus even though it hurt us, I can understand. I know my friendship with the Volturi has been destroyed. But like you said if there is hope it lies with Marcus, which will be hard to go about." Carlisle says softly before turning to Jasper and looking between him and Clayton.

"Now as for strategies about protecting our family, the wolves, and Mitus's group as well as fighting the Volturi. I leave that up to Jasper, Clayton, and you Mitus; as far as I know you are the only three with war experience." Jasper and Clayton nodded, but the big vampire in the family stood up a little mad."

"What do you mean that they are the only three to come up with strategies, I would like to help with that." The big vampire boomed.

"Emmet, Jasper and Clayton both fought in the civil war and were officers; and what from what I heard Mitus was a general in the Spartan army. You can help Emmet but they have the most experience." Carlisle let out a sigh, as the Emmet let out a scoff before plopping down on the couch by the blonde beauty in defeat.

"Leah if you want to go see Skye you can go join Bella and Alice, she might be asleep but she's stable. As for you Mitus, Paul, and Clayton; I'll show you the guest room you three will be staying in and Esme can show you everything else." I nodded in thanks to shocked that Carlisle let us into his house, a pretty golden hair brunette stood up and went to Carlisle's side with a soft smile on her face. She must me Esme. The female wolf got up and dodged out the door to what I assume would be where Skye was, I tried not to let out a growl as she left.

**Leah's pov**

I tried to make it Bella and Alice's cabin as fast as I could; when I arrived the door was left open. I limped in making my way up stairs; tears were falling from my eyes in fear on how bad Skye could be. I sniffed out they're scents to where they were. I gently knocked on the door before opening it.

Bella and Alice were curled up on the sides of Skye, both of them shaking as they held back their sobs. Their eyes were filled with tears that would never fall. Two sets of black eyes looked up at the door at me.

"Alice, Bella, go out and hunt. I'll stay to watch Skye; I promise I won't hurt her. You two need to be fed and good, for when she wakes." Bella nodded at me hesitantly as she got up and went to Alice and picked her up as she was reluctant to leave Skye's side.

"Leah you better keep her safe so help me god I'll kill you myself." Alice growled as she grabbed the collar of my shirt, as Bella carried her by me out the door.

Bella narrowed her eyes in agreement with Alice at me. I gulped and nodded before closing the door after them and going over to Skye. I sat down on the edge of the bed looking down at her. Her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. The heartbeat of her's that I heard was slowly and steady but it still sounded weak from the first time I heard the beat.

There were small dark circles under her eyes and her tanned skin looked slight pale. I let out a quivering breath trying not to cry. I slipped my extremely warm hand into hers that was warm like a normal human. My thumb absent mindedly ran across her knuckles. Her hand was smooth and soft except for her scarred and hard knuckles. I looked down at her hand seeing the thin white scar that covered knuckles. My mind went back to early today when she fought Alec, the chains had ripped parts of her shirt and you could see the thin scars that ran across her body.

I closed my eyes in anger, the things that were done to her brought such pain; not only to me but the Cullen family, the pack, and those damned leeches.

I never met Skye when she was a child with the Cullen's. I was out at another tribe that were shaped shifters too, Jacob sent me to go make a pact with them. I was happy that I didn't meet Skye back then cause if I did it would have broken me to find out that she was taken.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ I had just come back from the Apache tribe after spending three years with them, learning their ways, learning their shape shifting, and making a pact with them. It had been a successful mission; they agreed and loved the fact of having a pact with our tribe. They shape shifted into bears and were well trained in the art form of their ancestors, Apache warriors._

_ I walked out of the terminal in the airport and saw Jacob waiting for me. He looked drained and depressed; Nessie wasn't with him which was odd. He was tense and when he hugged me I felt that he was fighting back a sob. We pulled back and didn't say anything till we got into his car._

_ "Jacob what's wrong? Where's Nessie?" I turned to him as he pulled out of the airport. He let out a sigh as his eyes filled with tears._

_ "Skye has been kidnapped, and we can't find her." He let out a choked sob, my eyes widened in shock. I never met the small girl but I heard so many stories of her, everyone loved. That included Jacob and the whole tribe._

_ "What do you mean you can't find her?" My voice was barely a whisper. We pulled into the reservation and stepped out onto my driveway of my house._

_ "The people that took her wiped away their scents and her's. They froze us from running after them. By the time we were released they were gone without a trace." Jacob finally broke and I wrapped my arms around him. He loved the little girl as a little sister. He couldn't hide his emotions anymore, he must have been there standing strong Nessie and Bella. I felt Jacob's tears soak my shirt; I closed my eyes stopping my own tears._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a soft hand squeeze mine and a gentle voice enter my ears.

"A penny for your thoughts, usually thinking doesn't make people cry." I look down to see Skye's grey eyes looking up at me. My free hand went up to my cheek to notice that I was indeed crying.

**AN: oh lord it has been forever since I've updated. I'm terribly sorry for that, this chapter made me take forever to get it right. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Leah's pov**

I looked down at Skye watching her not really knowing how to respond. I swallowed and became nervous. I wasn't expecting her to wake up while I was there.

"I...I...I was just thinking of an old memory…uh...my emotions just caught me off guard…..So how are you…um….feeling? Is there anything I can help you with?" I swallowed again and my heart beat sped up, it felt like it was pounding in my ears.

I tensed up as I became enthralled with Skye's gaze. Her eyes flickered from mine down to my neck watching my pulse. She let out a soft breath as her fangs dropped down and her eyes started to turn white. Under her intense stare I couldn't move, she had me captivated and rooted in my spot. It felt like I had to give her what she wanted and the dominant beast in me had no problem doing that for my mate.

Everything seemed to have faded out as Skye moved with a speed that was not comparable by anything. She pinned me down and straddled my waist as she stared down at my neck. Her breathing was hard as well as mine. A soft growl rumbled in my chest but was soon melted away as Skye tilted her head to the side her eyes pleading with me. I lifted my head and to the side giving more of my neck to her. She ran her nose along the length of my neck smelling me before her tongue darted out and traced the path she had taken. Her hand slipped into mine twining our fingers before she bit down into my neck. I gasped in surprise and suppressed the urge to moan and whimper as there was pain mixed with pleasure. My eyes fluttered close as Skye fed from me, she moaned softly and began to suck harder at my neck drawing out more blood; feeding from me hungrily.

I don't know how long she was feeding from me but I knew it was much slower than most vampires. My eyes rolled back as I felt myself getting weaker and very tired but I didn't stop Skye because I felt that she was healing and getting her strength back. I didn't open my eyes till I felt Skye's body leave me abruptly and a growl that should have been load hit my ears faintly. My vision was hazy but it was clear enough to see my brother Seth in wolf snapping his jaws at Skye who had just gotten herself off the floor. Skye was about to lunge at him before he was pinned back against the wall by both Bella and Alice. They were yelling at her to get her attention but it didn't seem like they were getting through to her. Skye's mouth and chin were dripping red with blood. Skye was fighting violently against her mothers' hold but she was still weak from the fight earlier.

Seth's growling was drowned out as Bella slapped Skye four times to get her attention. It resulted in Skye whimpering in pain and submitting to her mother. A weak growl emitted from me as I watched this wanting to go to Skye but I was fading in and out of consciousness. I stayed awake long enough to hear Bella yelling at Skye.

"SKYE SNAP OUT OF IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WERE KILLING HER!" Bella yelled with anger and desperation.

I blacked out soon after that the last thing I saw were tears falling from Skye's eyes that were now grey.

**Alice's pov**

It's been six days since Skye nearly drained Leah, Carlisle said that she would heal from the venom but it would take longer and stay her shape shifter self. The pack was in an uproar and saw Skye as a threat, Skye's group went ballistic on her with Mitus getting up in her face; Rosalie and Edward also gave her a hard time and made her sit as they yelled at her in pure rage; but Skye was just a broken shell to their anger she flinched at all of their yelling but I knew it was Bella's anger and disappointment that really affected Skye. I was surprised that she completely submitted to Bella like that, which Carlisle later explained was probably because Skye knew Bella was powerful and that she was her mother.

Skye was forbidden to enter the room that held Leah and was basically out casted by the entire back, Mitus, Clayton, Paul, Rosalie, and Edward. Bella tried to talk to Skye but Skye flinched back when Bella raised her hand and I realized that Skye was still dwelling on what happened between her and Bella when we stopped her from killing Leah. Skye has kept to herself and away from everyone; she stays outside in the woods just sitting. She won't let Esme or Carlisle come near her or anyone else except for me which was because I forced her to hunt with me. She went reluctantly but she would hunt and then sit in my lap as she fought herself not to cry. I could see in her eyes that she felt lost and afraid, the only thing I could do for her was just hold her.

At the moment I was holding Skye has she slept restlessly muttering random apologies or arguing with herself about control. Bella is standing by the door watching us, after she saw that Skye had an underlying fear of some kind towards her, Bella has kept her distance not wanting to have Skye completely shut her off if anything happened. I sigh and look over at Bella before my eyes glaze over with a quick vision.

"What is it Alice? What did you see love?" Spoke Bella quietly so she wouldn't wake Skye.

"Bella come lay down with us and hold your youngest daughter, it would mean a lot to her if she felt your gentleness." There was a small smile that danced on my lips while saying this.

"But Alice…she's afraid of me…she would flinch away." Sadness stained Bella's voice

"Bella stop being stubborn, I've seen your future and I've seen that she won't reject you…now I know that its only one sided because I can't see her vision but I'm positive about this….baby please?* I speak pleadingly as I give my famous pout.

Bella sighs before smiling softly and quickly making her way over to us. Just as she slips under the covers Skye immediately turns and snuggles close to Bella, hiding her face in Bella's shoulder. I laugh softly as Bella is shocked by this but recovers quickly and wraps her arms around Skye as well as me bring me close.

**AN: alright yall I know it's been forever and a day since I've updated; and I'm terribly sorry. Writers block can be a bitch..Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter, I know its short but hopefully you will like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Skye's pov**

Some part during the night I fell from the restless sleep I was having and I snuggled into the strawberry like scent that engulfed me. I woke up later in the morning feeling safe in the arms that were holding me, thinking it was mama holding me I open my eyes to see that she was in front of me watching me instead of holding me from behind. I tilted my head back to look up at the topaz eyes of my other mother. I started up at her for what would seem like eons until I finally bit my bottom lip and looked down a little upset; I didn't want to anger her or anyone else for the matter.

"Jesus Bella she's just like you when you were human." Mama giggled out softly before leaning in and kissing my cheek.

I felt mom pull me closer to her chest and kisses the top of my head. She wouldn't let me out of her arms or weaken the hold she had on me till I completely relaxed and succumbed to the soft maternal embrace.

"Skye I'm sorry for scaring you, I just wanted you to snap out of the feeding haze you were in. I'll always love you baby girl." Mom whispered in my ear as I willing stayed in her arms.

Nessie walked in soon after and slipped into the bed, facing me with mama holding her. She smiled at me before saying good morning and kissing my forehead. We stayed in bed for a few more hours since Nessie and I both fell back asleep. When we woke we left the cabin to go hunting, I was still unsure about going back to the Cullen house and being shunned again. Mom and I went after a two mountain lions as Nessie and Mama followed the scent of a herd of deer.

"Mom…why do I feel an attraction to Leah's blood….why do I feel an attraction to her at all?" I asked softly as we were disposing the bodies of the mountain lions.

"Well Skye I believe that you are Leah's mate….I don't know if that was ever explained to you…she may not be and she could just be a singer to you, maybe it's just her blood. We don't know much since you're different from the other vampires. Carlisle, grandpa, would know more." Mom said as she came over to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

The two of us met up with mama and Nessie as we entered the clearing that separated the cabin from the Cullen house. We were met with growling and I watched as Nessie quickly made her way over to a russet colored wolf who was growling at a big black wolf and a few other wolves that stood behind him. There seemed to be an exchange going on between the two before they picked up my scent. The black wolf flicked its head over at me and hunched down ready to attack. I heard mom and mama both hiss at the black wolf. I tilted my head to the side in confusion; I never did anything to this wolf? The black wolf shifted and turned to a human. He was stark ass naked and still growling at me, he took of pair of shorts that were tied around his ankle and put them on.

"So this is the fucking leech that's attacking wolves, Leah might be in your pack Jacob but she is still a wolf none the less. Which means this blood sucker is a threat to all of us!" The man growled again at me and he was shaking.

I caught a whiff of his scent and almost puked, I had gotten used to the pack of wolves that were always with the Cullen's but this pack reeked. I still didn't understand why werewolves didn't smell bad like these shape shifters.

"Well hell do all you mutts smell bad, good lord you would think you would use dog shampoo or something." The words fell from my mouth before I could stop them, the smell was really distracting.

As if on cue Uncle Emmett busted out laughing as the tan man snarled at me before shifting again and pouncing on me. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me and I had snapping jowls at my face. I was able to get one hand up to grab the wolf's neck to stop it from getting close to me. My anger was rising as the black wolf shoved his claws into my shoulders my fangs extended. I tried not to strengthen the hold I had on his neck, for I did not want to face the consequences of killing a wolf. I hissed as the air became tainted with my blood from my shoulders.

His snarls got louder as my hand slipped and his teeth came down at my face. I yelped in pain as his bite hit the right side of my face, leaving gashes over my brow and eye going across the bridge of my nose. Before I had a chance to snap back, the black wolf was tackled off me by a smaller grey wolf, which was growling and snapping their jaws viciously. I took the time to look around only to find that the wolves and the vampires were being held back by the black wolf's pack.

I felt blood covering the whole right side of my face and my whole chest area was covered in blood from my shoulders, which only one was dislocated. My head snapped to the side when I heard a whimper and I was greeted with the black wolf on the ground bleeding. The wolf shifted back to his human form and struggled up, speaking to the grey wolf who back up closer to me.

"Leah why are you protecting this damn leech, you of all people I know that hates vampires just as much as I do. You can't honestly believe that, that thing is your mate. You belong with someone in the tribe." Than man took a step closer to the grey wolf only to be growled at.

"Sam you better leave now before I let Leah kill you where you stand!" Jacob all but yelled as he threw the wolf that was blocking him over to the man named Sam.

Sam in return growled then barked out orders for him and his pack to leave, looking over at the grey wolf one more time.

"Don't forget what I said Leah." With that said he sent a smirk my way before they all bounded off into the woods.

The grey wolf walked over to me. Her large head bent low as she let out a whimper and gently brought her nose against the left side of my face that wasn't harmed. Her ears were pinned back as she looked at me with sad eyes. I brought my hand to the top of her head gently petting her.

"I'm sorry for hurting your Leah." It was a soft apology, I could only think about how I nearly killed her a few days ago.

**AN: ok yall I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry for keeping yall waiting. I have a bad case of writer's block at the moment. Anyway tell me what yall think and what yall would like to see happen, I love to read yall's opinions.**


End file.
